


heroes are forged in fire

by RonnieSilverlake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of three-paragraph drabbles. All-around freak-show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spoiled rich kid AU.

Everyone says Bucky Barnes is kind of a major asshole. Easy for him to be, some people say; his family is practically  _rolling in it_ , he can always just do whatever the hell he wants. Odd, how people tend to think that it’s easy to be one thing or another as long as you have money. Steve always thought it was more of a matter of mental fortitude, but, then again, Steve doesn’t know what it’s like to have a lot of money. He only knows he wants to be a kind person, and so he is, because, well, that’s how it works, isn’t it?

Perhaps everyone else is a little bit of an asshole too, Steve muses (or does that make  _him_  stuck-up? Man, this is way too confusing). Because, well, he doesn’t really see it. Maybe it’s the fact that he believes it’s not money that makes you who you are, or maybe he’s thinking a little too much into things, but he doesn’t think Bucky Barnes is an asshole. It’s more of a thing he puts on like someone puts on clothes. And, the way a badly knotted tie can slip to the side, so can this; and if Steve pays attention, he can tell when it does. From how Bucky Barnes doesn’t shake hands with people, but salutes instead, and people think it’s funny, but Steve also notices when someone brushes past him ten seconds later, and Bucky Barnes rubs at his shoulder in an absent-minded sort of way that really makes it quite plain that he just doesn’t do well with touching people, maybe. From how he stands on the edge of the pavement while waiting for the chaffeur that picks him up after school, making sure his back is turned against the others, who are mingling with each other, talking and laughing, and waving to their parents from far away already when they come for them. From how he buys his lunch from the school cafeteria, and he has quite enough to buy at least three full meals if he wants to, but nothing really tastes good there, at least not in Steve’s opinion, who usually brings something made by his mother in a box.

“Want one?” It’s the usual wait for parents in the afternoon, and Steve has some leftovers. His lips curl slightly as he holds out the box. “My mom baked them, they’re pretty good.” Bucky eyes him suspiciously. “You’re that little punk who always gets beaten by the upperclassmen for talking back,” he finally says. Steve grimaces at him, not quite liking the  _'little'_  part. “You’re that jerk who doesn’t shake hands,” he replies. Bucky stares at him for a long moment, oddly flustered. “I didn’t think anyone noticed that,” he finally mutters, glancing away. It’s as if it’s only now that he notices the box of small cakes. He hesitates for a moment, honest to God  _hesitates_  (Steve barely resists rolling his eyes), but then finally takes one. (Holding his arm like that was getting tiring, to be quite honest.) “It’s good,” Bucky says then, his mouth still half full, and at this point, Steve really can’t resist laughing any longer. Well, then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: strip club AU.

As he sits down, Bucky already has to loosen his tie. The heat in the club is almost suffocating, and nothing has even begun yet. He’s glad he made advances to this exact table, because he is going to be one of the people closest to the stage. Steve is going to be so mad at him for this. The thought makes him grin to himself. Oh, he didn’t actually give a promise. That, he wouldn’t have broken, but a smile, no matter how Steve interpreted it, can’t quite be taken as an  _actual_  promise, yes?

He doesn’t have a lot of time to think about it; the show is beginning, and Bucky leans back in his chair to enjoy it. And  _damn_ , he really doesn’t regret having come, because there most certainly is a lot to enjoy. Steve, of course, isn’t the only attraction, but, even despite being in a strip club (it’s kind of ridiculous, Bucky thinks in hindsight, and sappy too, but, well, this is what he signed up for, apparently), he doesn’t have eyes for anyone else. And he doesn’t even get annoyed with the fact that there are maybe even a hundred women (and men) scattered across this heated room that also cannot take their eyes off of the stage – because at the end of the day, Steve comes home to  _him_ , and that’s all that matters. (Steve doesn’t always believe Bucky means that genuinely – he does, for the record – and that’s probably the reason why he protests so vehemently against Bucky coming to watch the show.)

Of course, Steve is in full control of his body language, and that involves managing perfectly to look seductive instead of angry when he finally arrives in front of Bucky. Anyone who is outside of hearing range (which means everyone, since the music is so loud) would think Steve is whispering something really naughty into Bucky’s ear, while in reality, he says, “You’re such a jerk, Buck.” Bucky’s reaction only reinforces the illusion; he loosens his tie more, and gives Steve a look full of unadulterated lust. He pulls a note from his pocket, and shamelessly stuffs it down the front of Steve’s underwear. “I’m tempted to say you ain’t getting any for a week.” Then Steve dances away before Bucky would have the time to look horrified, and finally, he manages to regulate his expression. He knows his boyfriend won’t really do that anyways. (He wouldn’t be able to, ha.) So, with that comforting thought, Bucky leans back again, ready to enjoy the rest of the show. Maybe he should do this more often. Or maybe, just maybe, he’ll ask Steve for a bit of a private dance, in exchange for really promising, this time, not to come here to watch him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts! Just leave a comment with a pairing/idea you'd like! (If you only leave an idea, I'll write my preferred pairings, but I'm open to a lot of things.)
> 
> Or if you don't have a prompt, just leave a comment to make my day. ☼


End file.
